Frozen Dreams
by Empyror
Summary: Shion takes KOS-MOS out for ice cream while trapped in the past. Shion/KOS-MOS.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic in a while (even had to make a new account), and my first Xenosaga one. I noticed my favorite pairing had zero love, so I decided to fix this perceived problem. Please read and review. Additionally, I may eventually publish more chapters if my boss doesn't find out I write these on the clock. She's scary.

 **Frozen Dreams**

It was a warm, sunny day on Old Miltia. Voyager had been driven away by the Elsa's passengers, and the sexy, godlike, and infinitely manly PROFESSOR! spoke of the destruction of the entire universe were they not to return to the present. Shion knew this, but decided to take a slight detour on the way to Labyrinthos.

"KOS-MOS, come on!" said Shion. "There's something I've always wanted to show you over here."

"Affirmative, Shion." The azure-haired android followed Shion over to an ice cream stand run by a sleeping old man. Shion poked him with a stick to see if he was still alive.

"Hey! Don't touch that button!" The old man shouted, obviously hung over from a long night spent in a touching romance with a bottle of scotch. "Oh. Hey, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"I'll take two melon ice creams," said Shion. She remembered a rumor that Haramiya's ice cream was actually medicine in disguise, but quickly dismissed this thought. After all, who takes anyone out for cough drops?

"Shion, what is the purpose of this? Our objective does not lie in this area, and I detect a 25% inefficiency..." KOS-MOS was interrupted when Shion passed her a melon ice cream.

"Here, KOS-MOS," said Shion. She looked KOS-MOS in the eyes, then grasped the android's fingers in her now free hand. "Let's go for a walk around town. This place brings back tons of old memories."

KOS-MOS stared at the ice cream cone, not quite sure what to do with it. Shion dragged her by the arm for a few blocks, reminiscing about the past, pointing out nearly every building, and finishing her ice cream almost immediately. KOS-MOS stood silent as Shion monologued, all the while listening closely- she may need to preserve this valuable data for later. KOS-MOS usually didn't care much about humans (or realians, for that matter), but Shion was different. Silently taking note of Shion's every word, KOS-MOS followed her through the streets. She said nothing, as there weren't any experiences she could tell Shion about without simply talking about her. Shion had been there the whole time, so why would she need to hear it again?

"What's on your mind, KOS-MOS? You've been awfully quiet," said Shion, adjusting her glasses. She wasn't quite accustomed to KOS-MOS listening to her, and was somewhat confused as to the lack of complaints about "inefficiency" or "useless emotion".

"I have noticed you have become slightly dehydrated due to perspiration. Your pupils have dilated by sixty-two percent, indicating either nervousness or arousal." KOS-MOS responded in her usual monotone. "In addition, your heart rate has increased by a substantial amount. This location holds cherished memories for you, and you wish to communicate them to me, perhaps as a bonding experience."

Shion smiled, knowing that KOS-MOS had been paying attention to every word she said, as well as her every movement, conscious or unconscious. In this sense, she was even better than Kevin. KOS-MOS met her gaze, desperately wanting to smile back. However, she lacked the capability, and as such simply stared back. KOS-MOS licked the ice cream cone, and held Shion's hand tighter.

"Shion." KOS-MOS's monotone voice rang out. "There is something I must ask."

"Go ahead." Shion let go of KOS-MOS' hand and sat down on a bench. She wondered what KOS-MOS was thinking- The android would usually just speak her mind, no filter necessary.

KOS-MOS sat down next to Shion. "I have enjoyed my time with you. May we do this again in the future?" KOS-MOS' gaze met Shion's.

Shion adjusted her glasses, then she responded. "Provided we can get back to our own time, there's nothing I'd like more." Shion brushed a stray hair out of KOS-MOS' eye. "This is the best time I've had in ages."

KOS-MOS finished her ice cream slowly, not sure of the effect it would have on her system. It wasn't as if she could taste it, but she wanted to please Shion. After she finished, she watched Shion get up from the bench, then rose herself. As Shion started to move away from the bench, KOS-MOS placed her hand on Shion's side. Shion turned around.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"Thank you," said KOS-MOS. With a swift but deliberate gesture, she locked lips with Shion, closing her eyes. Shion wrapped her arms around KOS-MOS, her heartbeat starting to race. KOS-MOS continued the kiss for a few more seconds before she released Shion.

"Let's get this over with. That way we'll have more time for just us when we get back," said Shion, smiling. KOS-MOS wrapped her fingers around Shion's, and they walked off to rejoin Jr.'s group.


End file.
